The Monster Mugiwara Crew!
by Sanji-Senpai
Summary: Everyone the mugiwara crew woke up to a delightful surprise! They all turned into monsters! Now what does it take to become human again? Or will they be stuck as monsters forever? Halloween drabbles! No pairings! Pre-time-skip


**A crew of monsters and a human?**

Luffy's eyes flung open. He felt quite sluggish today, not so energetic in fact. He just rose out of his bed and limped over to the door knob. Strange, he was limping, not walking... Luffy slowly opened the door and "limped" out of the men's quarters. It was still a little dark. The sun was only peeping over the blue ocean. The young captain quickly to a look around. It seemed like no one else was up except for him. Strange...

A slight breeze ruffled Luffy's black hair. He started to sniff the air. He could smell meat. Not just from the kitchen but all around him. No, that wasn't meat... it was something else. Luffy just couldn't figure out what. Then another thought popped in his head. Why can he smell all those different things? His stomach interrupted that thought. He was hungry.

_'Might as well get some meat from the kitchen!'_ Luffy started to drool as he then again, 'limped', to the kitchen. He took a quick peep inside. It was dark. No one was in there to stop him. Luffy chuckled as he entered the dark room. As he stepped inside, the door closed behind him. The teenager quickly turned around to see a figure looming over him.

"Stealing the meat again ehh Luffy?" Luffy gulped. Sanji was over him with a pissed off face. Thats when both noticed something a little off about each other...

"Your teeth!"

"Your hand!" Both were pointing at each other with shock on their face. When Luffy went to point at Sanji though he couldn't feel his hand. He looked down to see his hand was gone.

"MY HAND! OI OI SANJI WHERES MY HAND!" Luffy was screaming while Sanji just looked all around him. The cook then noticed a lifeless hand on the floor. He quickly picked it up with disgust and attached it back to Luffy's arm.

But Luffy was still screaming.

"OI OI SANJI YOUR TEETH! AND YOUR EYES!" Sanji gave Luffy a confused look.

_'My teeth?'_ Sanji took his finger and grazed it against his teeth. His new fang pricked his finger as a drop of blood slipped on top of Sanji's tongue. It tasted so sweet. Sanji gulped the blood down on instinct. He just drank his own blood and it tasted so delicious, even more delicious then his favorite food served in the most perfected way.

_'blood'_

Thats when the door busted open.

"HEY! What is going on in here!" Shouted a now very angry and tired Nami. Sanji and Luffy just ignored her and stared at each other with very confused and shocked looks.

"I said..!" Nami was interrupted when Luffy's whole left arm fell off. Nami screamed and fell backwards onto her butt.

"L-Luffy! Y-your arm..." She was now shaking violently with sweat pouring down her face.

"MY ARM, SANJI SANJI! MY ARM!" Luffy was now hopping back to forth on his two feet with a very worried face as he stared at his fallen arm. Thats when the arm vanished... Luffy just stared at the spot where his arm use to be... it took him a while to process what just happened...

"SAAANNNJJJIIIII! MY ARM JUST WENT POOF!" Luffy was now crying so loud as he franticly looked around him to find his arm. Sanji too was now looking everywhere around the kitchen to find the arm. What they didn't know, was that the arm had teleported somewhere else...

...

Usopp woke up with a very delightful surprise in his bed. A greenish blueish arm was what he found right be side him. Usopp yelped and tumbled out of his bed bringing the arm with him. Usopp landed on his back. Pain shot through his back as he collided with the floor. The sniper then slowly got up while knocking a few things over. Something wasn't right here... he felt an extra weight on his back, as if he was wearing a very light backpack. He the noticed that the arm was gone. Maybe the arm was just a hallucination. Maybe...

...

Robin was still reading her book even though so much commotion was going on not too far away. It was just a really good book, she could not keep her eyes away from it. Well, not until she heard something quite odd... A scream was heard in the kitchen. Robin quickly put the book down an ran out of the room she was in. She made a quick sharp turn and saw the kitchen door open with a trembling Nami in the way.

"Whats wrong?" spoke Robin as she rounded the corner and faced inside the kitchen. She was a little shocked to see a pale with red eyes Sanji and a rotting skin Luffy with no arm. Nami was in some sort of shock but she too seemed a little different. Thats when everyone stopped to look at Robin. They all seemed to look past her though. With curiosity, Robin turned too but saw nothing. She then noticed a black thing trail behind her. She looked at her back to see a jet black tail that ended with a sharp edge that looked like a spade. She then tapped her head. Two red horns stuck our of her hair. Robin tugged on the horns. They did not move but, they did hurt her head as she pulled. Yup, they were real.

"Oh, Robin-chwan! Those horns make you even more beautiful!" shouted Sanji, completely forgetting about Luffy's missing arm.

"Yohoho! What a beautiful tail Robin-san!" Brook was now standing behind Robin, observing the swishing tail. Brook seemed to be normal, no major changes there unlike a lot of people... Thats when something popped out of thin air and landed by the still dazed Nami. It was Luffy's arm.

"Oi, oi! We gotta catch my arm before it runs away," shouted Luffy as he raced towards his own arm. He quickly snatched it and replaced it back on to himself.

"Phew!" Luffy wiped sweat off his fore-head. He stared at Brook for a while while Brook stared back at him.

"EEEK A ZOMBIE!" Shouted Brook as he fell backwards.

"Its just me Brook!" said Luffy.

"Oh..."

"Whats all of this ruckus! I can't fall asleep and neither can Chopper... Oh and guys, something seems wrong about us," said a very tired Usopp. Though this Usopp, just like the rest, had something weird about him. Two giant white feather wings were attached on his back. They were quite beautiful and elegant, but who knows what Usopp would use them for.

Just like Brook, Chopper seemed to be the same. He was already a monster anyways.

"Something defiantly is wrong here," said Sanji as he stared blankly at his pricked finger.

"What's wrong?" Franky stood over the fallen Brook and Nami. He had a frown on his face till he saw his nakama. They all seemed different and somewhat scary... Brook looked up at the cyborg. He immediately regretted that. Franky was covered in stitches from head to toe. He also seemed to have two metal bolts sticking out of the sides of his neck.

"Franky are you all right! You got stitches all over your body!" shouted Chopper.

"I'm all right Chopper-bro! Ow!" Shouted Franky as he did his signature move. Chopper sighed in relief. Everyone seemed to be OK and not hurt from these 'transformations.' Nami seemed to be the only normal one but at the same time, she didn't _feel_ very normal. If you got close to her you can feel a weird energy surrounding her. Very strange indeed.

"If I'm correct, I think we all changed into Fairy tale monsters," blurted out Robin. Everyone stared at her with a lot of interest.

"Sanji-kun seems to be a vampire, Captain-san a zombie, Franky a type of Frankenstein, Usopp an angel maybe..., " She stopped and look at Nami some more. Looking at Nami then reminded her that they were missing someone.

"Before I continue, maybe Zoro-san should hear this, " Said Robin as she still continued to look at Nami. Before anyone could go look for the swordsman though. They heard footsteps coming towards them. Everyone turned around. They saw Zoro walking towards them with a confused look on his face.

"You all scream like chimpanzees more than a monster," Zoro yawned. He just woken up. All that screaming made him restless.

"Zoro looks normal!" said Luffy. Everyone agreed with that. Zoro was still Zoro. He felt the same, he looked the same, he even smelled the same.

"Good thing your up, we were sort of already discussing about monsters right now..." Said Robin.

"Nami-san is some type of witch, Chopper and Brook are the same because their both monsters, then I, I seem to be a demon or devil." Robin took a breathe.

"Then theres Zoro-san, he may be the only one who is still human, or fully human." Finished Robin. Everyone was a little shock to realize what Robin said was quite true. They all seemed to represent a different monster except for Zoro. That must mean someone or something changed them like this over night and forgot about Zoro. Or there was the other conclusion that they just randomly became monsters. Though there has to be an explanation to this and the mugiwara crew were just going to have to find out!

* * *

**A/N I made this chapter quite late so sorry for any grammar mistakes and such. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**


End file.
